Situaciones Especiales
by CoffiG
Summary: Chistes malos, buenos y demás que tienen como protagonistas a los personajes de SP. (Es para no aburrirse) ¡Disfrutenlos!
1. Surtidos

**Advertencias: Chistes realmente malos, pero graciosos DX**

* * *

Queriendo usar Home Banking por primera vez, se produce este diálogo entre el cajero automático y el usuario.

Bienvenido. Cree su contraseña.

Taco.

Lo sentimos, su contraseña debe contener más de diez caracteres.

Grandísimo taco.

Lo sentimos, su contraseña no debe contener espacios en blanco.

Grandísimotaco.

Lo sentimos, su contraseña sebe contener al menos una cifra.

lgrandísimotaco.

Lo sentimos, su contraseña no puede contener acentos.

60jodidostacosgrandes.

Lo sentimos, su contraseña debe contener al menos una mayúscula.

60JODIDOStacosgrandes.

Lo sentimos, su contraseña no puede contener más de dos mayúsculas consecutivas.

60JOdidostacosgrandesquetevoyadarsinomedasinmediatamentelacceso!

Lo sentimos, su contraseña no puede contener signos de exclamación.

Ahorasiquevoyairdirectamenteabuscarteymetertelos60tacosgrandesporelculohijodeputa.

-.-.-

A dos amigos canadienses les regalaron un perrito a cada uno, que había parido la perra del vecino.

-Oye Terrance- Le dijo un amigo al otro -¿Cómo vamos a distinguir cuál es tu perro y cuál es el mío?

-Fácil Philip, yo le voy a cortar la cola al mío y así sabremos diferenciarlos.

Todo estuvo bien un tiempo. Hasta que el perro de Terrance tuvo un accidente y perdió la cola. Philip volvió a preguntarle a su amigo:

-Ahora los dos están sin cola, ¿qué hacemos?

-Mira, Philip, yo le corto una oreja al mío y arreglamos el asunto.

Al tiempo los dos perros tuvieron una pelea y el perro de Terrance perdió también una oreja. Philip lloroso, le dijo a su amigo:

-Si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin perro, ¿Qué hacemos Terrance?

- ¡Pues se me ocurre algo Philip! ¡Tú te quedas con el negro y yo me quedo con el blanco!

-.-.-

-¡Son cosas del lenguaje!- Explicaba Garrison, a lo que pregunta:

-Si yo digo: "Bebe suspiraba de placer", ¿en dónde está el sujeto?

-Arriba de ella, maestro- Responde cierto rubio.

-.-.-

Cartel en la puerta de una escuela de karate:

"Antes de entrar, **no** golpee la puerta"

-.-.-

_Grandes pensamientos:_

Si me juzgan comparándome con mis amigos, verán que no soy tan mal tipo –Kenneth McCormick.

La plata no es todo. También están los cheques –Eric Cartman.

No soy un completo inútil. Por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo –Randy Marsh.

No creo que todos los hombres sólo piensen en el sexo. Debe haber alguno que no conozco que además piense en otra cosa –Bebe Stevens.

No te tomes la vida en serio, al fin y al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella –Kenneth McCormick.

Hay dos clases de tontos: los que prestan los libros y los que los devuelven –Kyle Broflovski.

La mujer que no tiene suerte con los hombres, no sabe la suerte que tiene –Wendy Testaburger.

La inteligencia me persigue, pero soy más rápido –Clyde Donovan.

Si es cierto que todos los hombres tienen su precio, algunos están de oferta –Sharon Marsh.

Si la brujas existieran, mi suegra sabría volar en escoba –Sr Mojón.

No hay que hablar tanto de uno mismo. Ya que nuestros amigos se encargarán de hacerlo cuando no estemos presentes –Stanley Marsh.

-.-.-

Los cuatro amigos que también eran compañeros en la universidad, fueron a divertirse a Denver en el día previo a un examen final. Trasnocharon tanto que al otro día se durmieron y no llegaron a tiempo para la prueba. Para salvar el problema, los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo en decirle al profesor que, cuando volvían de esa ciudad vecina, el auto tuvo un reventón en un neumático. Era de noche, la ruta estaba desierta y como ellos no tenían ninguna herramienta para cambiar la cubierta, debieron pasar toda la noche en la carretera y no pudieron llegar a rendir el examen. Fueron hasta el profesor y le contaron esa mentira.

-¿Me están diciendo la verdad? –Preguntó el profesor.

-¡La pura verdad! –Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien. Si hubiera sido mentira, no tendrían una nueva oportunidad. Pero, en este caso, les daré fecha para mañana. Los espero en las aulas de exámenes. Y vengan preparados, sabiendo todo lo que deben saber.

Los chicos se marcharon locos de alegría, festejando haber engañado al hombre. Al otro día llegaron frente al profesor, y este los distribuyó en cuatro salones distintos, dándoles a cada uno una hoja.

-Como es un examen especial, únicamente lo salvan si consiguen diez puntos, como mínimo.

Cuando los chicos se sentaron, cada uno en su aula, y abrieron la hoja, vieron que contenía solo dos preguntas. La primera era muy sencilla, pero valía 1 punto. La segunda valía 9 y decía:

"¿Cuál fue el neumático que reventó?".

-.-.-

Kyle le grita a Stan:

-¡Te he dicho quince mil trescientas cuarenta y dos millones setecientas cincuenta y nueve mil doscientas sesenta y seis veces que no seas tan exagerado!

-.-.-

Craig y Clyde se encuentran por la calle.

-Acabo de comprarme un nuevo bumerang que es excelente.

-¿Y qué hiciste con el viejo?

-No tuve más remedio que guardarlo. Cada vez que lo tiraba, volvía.

-.-.-

Jimbo va caminando por la acera y un hombre se le acerca.

-Señor, ¿me da la hora?

-Dos y cuarto.

En la esquina siguiente se le acerca otro.

-Señor, ¿me da la hora?

-No puedo, ya se la di al señor que va allá…

-.-.-

Dos presos conocidos como Mark y Trent, que recién se conocen, hablan en la celda.

-¿Y tú por que estas aquí?

-Porque no me dejan salir…

-.-.-

En la óptica.

-¿Cuánto salen estos lentes?

-Cien.

-¿Y estos?

-Quinientos.

Token se sorprende y dice:

-Pero si son iguales.

-Es que estos son de aumento.

-.-.-

Llaman por teléfono a una casa de alta costura.

-¡Bebe! por favor, quisiera que me confeccionen un traje de noche.

-Lo siento Clyde, va a ser imposible. La casa cierra a las seis de la tarde.

-.-.-

Un chico pelinegro y uno rubio con temblores notorios charlan en la cafetería del segundo.

-Si encontraras mucho dinero, digamos… dos millones de dólares, ¿los devolverías?

-¡AH! ¡Depende!. Si sé que son de una persona pobre, ¡los devuelvo!

-.-.-

Randy para a un hombre en la calle.

-Disculpe, pero creo que su cara la vi en otro lugar.

-Imposible. Yo siempre la llevo sobre mis hombros.

-.-.-

Stan, otra vez gótico y harto de la vida, llama.

-Hola, ¿Servicio al suicida?

-Sí.

-Estoy al borde del suicidio.

-Dígame donde vive y le mandamos una persona a que lo empuje.

-.-.-

Una chica rubia rizada, se encuentra en una zapatería de lujo.

-¿Cuánto sale este par de zapatos de taco alto?

-Doscientos dólares.

-Ay, los compraría si me los rebaja un poquito.

-¡Ya mismo se lo rebajamos! ¿Cuántos centímetros quiere que le quitemos al taco?

-.-.-

En la comisaría.

-Oficial, vengo a renovar mi carnet de identidad –Dice un joven pelinegro con gorro azul y un pompón.

-¿Trajo el viejo? –Le pregunta el oficial Barbrady.

-¡Uy, no sabía que debía traer al abuelo!

-.-.-

Una declaración de amor. Stan dice:

-Mi vida, ¿Qué sería el tiempo sin ti?

-Sería: empo.

-.-.-

Craig entra a una librería.

-Oiga, imbécil, atiéndame de una vez –Le dice el chico al empleado.

-¿Qué desea?

-Busco el libro "Cómo hacer amigos".

-.-.-

Pasa un cortejo fúnebre por el centro del pueblo. Y Gerald le pregunta a Randy:

-¿Quién es el muerto?

-El que va en el primer auto.

-.-.-

Un joven rubio inglés está veraneando en el Caribe, llama a su casa de campo y habla con el cuidador.

-¿Cómo anda todo, joven Delorne?

-Mal, se murió el gato.

-¡Mi gato! ¡Murió mi gato! ¡¿Y me lo dice así, de golpe?!

-¿Y cómo quiere que se lo diga?

-Bueno… podría decirme: "Mire, el gato se subió al techo, se resbaló y se golpeó, lo llevamos al veterinario, está en observación, etcétera". Y mañana o pasado me dice que se agravó y luego que se murió. Con mucho tacto, ¿entiende?

-Tiene razón, patrón. Disculpe lo bruto que soy –Disculpó rodando los ojos.

-Está bien –Acepta el joven–. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Cómo está mi madre?

-Se está subiendo al techo…

-.-.-

Hablan dos amigos.

-Kenny se compró una moto que desarrolla una velocidad fabulosa –Comenta Stan.

-¿Tan rápido anda? –Pregunta Kyle.

-Imagínate. En media hora llegó al Cielo.

-.-.-

-¿Bailamos? –Pregunta Cartman.

-Claro. ¿Pero quién saca a mi amiga? –Dice Wendy.

-Ahhh, por eso no te preocupes. ¡SEGURIDAAAAD!

-.-.-

Bebe imaginándose un futuro con Clyde:

-Cariño, dame el bebé.

-Espera a que llore.

-¿A que llore? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no lo encuentro!

-.-.-

Token le dijo a Clyde que iba a mandar a un amigo suyo para ayudarlo ya que él no podía.

-Toc Toc...

-¿Quién es?

-Abraham.

-No, hasta que me digas quién eres.

-¡Abraham!

-¡Sólo dime quién eres!

-¡ABRAHAM!

-Lo siento, pero no te abro si no me dices tu nombre...

-.-.-

-Butters, ¿Cómo sale un elefante de una piscina?

-Pues mojado.

-.-.-

Craig entra en una tienda de pinturas y pregunta:

- Oiga, perdone, ¿tiene pintura color azul oscuro?

- ¡Claro!

- Claro no, he dicho azul oscuro.

-.-.-

Van los cuatro amigos charlando.

-¿Por qué los diabéticos no pueden vengarse? –Pregunta Kenny.

-Porque la venganza es dulce... –Responde Cartman, acercándose a Kyle.

Y bueno, ya saben lo que sigue.

-.-.-

En el médico:

-Doctor, me duele esta pierna –Explica Cartman.

-Eso es cosa de la edad.

-Como sea, doctor, pero esta otra pierna tiene la misma edad y no me duele...

-.-.-

Stan le dice a su amigo:

-Wendy me regaló un rompecabezas que sólo traía las letras T, E, A, M, y O. ¡No sabes cómo me enojé!, ¿Tú sabes quién es Mateo?

-.-.-

-¡Señorita!¡Eh, usted, la rubia!

-¿Si, es a mí?

-¡Le comunicamos que su avión viene demorado!

-Hay qué lindo, ese es mi color favorito...

-.-.-

-Oye Stan, dile a tu hermana que no está gorda, que sólo es talla "L" fante...

-.-.-

-Toallin ¿dónde estuviste?

-En una clínica donde te quitan las ganas de fumar.

-¡Pero si estás fumando!

-Si... pero sin ganas.

* * *

**Okay, perdón, no me maten, tenía que hacerlo, es demaciado para mi D:**

**Espero que se entiendan todos los chistes, y soy REALMENTE conciente de que algunos son muy conocidos, etc. Igualmente no me arrepiento de nada(?**

**En fin, gracias por leer y espero que haya sido divertido :D**

**CoffiG**


	2. El Show de Butters

**Advertencias: Si los anteriores fueron malos, estos son peores.**

* * *

¿Por qué Butters lleva una escalera al supermercado?

Para bajar los precios.

-.-.-

¿Por qué Butters se sienta atrás en el cine?

Porque el que ríe último ríe mejor.

-.-.-

¿Por qué a Stotch no le gusta entrar en la cocina?

Porque siempre hay un frasco que dice "Sal".

-.-.-

Cada vez que los padres de Butters quieren escuchar música salsa en la radio, pinchan un tomate en la antena.

-.-.-

Un día los chicos mandaron al joven Leopold a Colombia por Coca y trajo Pepsi.

-.-.-

Una vez Stephen llegó a su casa y vio una silueta negra dentro, asustado gritó – ¡Mierda! –Sacó su pistola y disparó hacia ella. Prendió la luz y era su abrigo colgado en un perchero y aliviado dijo –Que suerte, si la traía puesta me mato.

-.-.-

- ¡Oye Butters! que fresca esta la mañana –Saludó Clyde.

-Pues claro, es de hoy.

-.-.-

¿Cómo quiso abortar Linda? Tirándole piedras a las cigüeñas.

-.-.-

-¿Qué hora tienes? –Preguntó el padre Stotch.

-Tengo las… diez menos diez –Respondió Gerald.

-A pues entonces no tienes nada.

-.-.-

-¿Podrías acompañarme al doctor Kenny? –Preguntaba Butters.

-¡Claro! Yo te acompaño –Respondió el otro rubio.

-De acuerdo pero que también vengan Eric, Stan, Kyle, Scott, Kevin…-

-¿Para qué quieres que vallamos tantos contigo al doctor? –

-Es que este solo recibe de cinco a seis.

-.-.-

-Oye Stephen.

-¿Qué pasa Randy?

-¿Qué pasa que andas tan feliz?

-Es que me he comprado un DVD.

-¿Con que te lo compraste, si andas muy pobre?

-Vendí la tele.

-.-.-

-¿Sabes? Ar-armé un rompecabezas en tiempo record –Decía feliz el chico Butters.

-¿Cuántaz piezaz? –Preguntó Scott.

-Oh, pues 250 piezas.

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo lo armazte?

-En diez meses –Contestó contento.

-¿Diez mezez ze te haze tiempo record?

-Pues en la caja decía de uno tres años.

-.-.-

-¡Ey Butters! ¿Por qué te quedas mirando fijamente el cartón de jugo de naranja?

-Y po-porque en la caja dice concentrado.

-.-.-

-¡Leopold! ¡Deje de hablar con sus zapatillas ahora mismo señorito!

-Pe-pero dicen "Converse".

-.-.-

Luego del parto, el médico habla con el padre del recién nacido:

-Mire, hubo una pequeña complicación y tuvimos que ponerle oxígeno a su hijo.

-¡Carajo! ¡Y yo que quería ponerle "Leopold"!

-.-.-

Un policía detiene a Stephen:

-Su permiso para conducir.

-Oye cariño, pásate para atrás que el policía quiere conducir.

-.-.-

-Butters, ¿sabes por qué los buzos se lanzan hacia atrás al mar? –Preguntaba Kenny.

-¡Por supuesto!, po-porque si se lanzan hacia el frente caerían en el bote.

-.-.-

¿Qué hacía Butters vestido de vampiro conduciendo un tractor?

Intentaba sembrar el pánico.

-.-.-

¿Por qué Stephen usa botas blancas en la nieve?

Para no dejar huellas.

-.-.-

-¿Butters a ti te gustan las mujeres con muchas tetas? –Preguntaba el rubio pervertido.

-No, para mí con dos están bien.

-.-.-

-¿Cómo le fue con las máquinas del casino Stotch?

-Tuve una suerte enorme. Ponía una moneda y ganaba, ponía otra moneda y ganaba y así por horas... Lo que no sé es qué hacer con tantas latas de coca cola.

-.-.-

Se muere Stephen , y se acerca un amigo de Linda en el velorio:

-Lo siento.

-No. Mejor déjelo acostadito.

-.-.-

Butters fue el martes a la zapatería. Después de probarse unos cuantos pares eligió unos italianos, muy elegantes. Al entregárselos, el empleado le advirtió:

-Joven, este tipo de zapato suele apretar bastante en los primeros 5 días.

-No hay problema, respondió, no los voy a usar hasta el próximo Domingo.

-.-.-

-Mama mamá, ¿por qué papá corre en zigzag?

-Cállese señorito y alcánzame más balas.

-.-.-

Leopold y Stan pasan por una casa en donde hay un velorio concurridísimo.

-Están velando Eric Cartman. Era el tipo más malo que conocí en mi vida –Contaba el primero.

-No exageres. Tan malo no habrá sido si al velorio va tanta gente…

-Y hoy temprano vinieron muchos más. Pero vienen a insultarlo y se van.

-.-.-

Un funeral pasa por la calle central del pueblo. Detrás de la carroza fúnebre, Butters corre desesperado y llorando a mares.

-¡Papá, espérame, yo quiero irme contigo! ¡No me dejes papá!

Los habitantes del pueblo que lo ven correr, se conmueven.

-Qué triste… -Decía Jimbo.

-Dios tendría que apiadarse de él –Comenta la alcaldesa.

-Por qué tendrán que sufrir desde tan pequeños –Lloraba la directora Valeria.

-¡Papá, por favor no te vayas! ¡Llévame contigo! –Seguía repitiendo el niño sin poder contener el llanto. En eso, la carroza fúnebre se detiene, se baja el chofer, muy enojado, se le acerca al niño y grita:

-¡Como molestas hijo! ¿Por qué siempre quieres que te lleve para todos lados? Bueno, me ganaste: sube conmigo al coche y es la última vez que te llevo.

-.-.-

Stephen llega a una casa de citas y pregunta:

- ¿Cuánto cuesta una prostituta?

- Bueno, depende del tiempo.

- Pues... supongamos que llueve...

-.-.-

En la armería. Llega Linda y pide:

-Quiero una escopeta para mi marido.

-¿Le dijo que calibre?

-No, ni siquiera sabe que le voy a disparar.

-.-.-

¿Qué hace Linda cocinando con las hornillas apagadas?

Está preparando platos fríos.

-.-.-

Linda tiene una duda y le pregunta a Stephen.

-¿Por qué cuando me pongo cabeza abajo se me va la sangre al cráneo, pero si estoy parada no me va la sangre a los pies?

-Es sencillo, querida, los pies no están vacíos.

-.-.-

El pequeño Butters va a la verdulería y pregunta:

-¿Tiene naranjas?

-Sí.

-Bueno, deme un kilo de manzanas.

Al otro día pregunta:

-¿Tiene bananas?

-Sí.

-Bueno, deme un kilo de frutillas.

Y esto pasaba todas las jornadas, hasta que un día el verdadero se encuentra con Stephen. Enojado, le dice que su hijo viene a comprar y se burla, preguntando por una fruta y llevándose otra. El padre del chico lo interrumpe:

-Está bien, no se haga problema. Ahora llego a mi casa, me saco el cinturón y lo castigo a escobazos.

-.-.-

En su viaje a Nueva York, Stephen compró una televisión para llevársela a su familia.

-¿Es qué no hay televisores en su país? –Preguntó un tipo.

-Claro que los hay, pero los programas de aquí me gustan mucho más.

-.-.-

- Oye Butters, ¿te enteraste que se murió Craig?

- ¡Oh no! ¡¿Pero cómo sucedió?!

- Fue a tirar el cigarrillo por el balcón y olvidó soltarlo.

-.-.-

Stephen llega a su mansión y le pregunta a su hijo:

-Leopold, ¿Qué hay de bueno en la cocina?

-La cocinera, papá…

* * *

**Se los advertí XD**

**Hay muchísimos que son muy conocidos, pero no dejan de ser graciosos :D**

**¿Por qué la familia Stotch? Porque me hizo acordar al episodio de "El Show de Butters" (05x14)**

**También aviso que voy a hacer una sección en este fic de chistes, todos los Lunes (para empezar bien la semana :3) desde hoy, y cada semana va a ser un tema diferente de humor. No sé hasta cuando va a durar pero ¡disfrutenlos cada Lunes! Con mucho cariño.**

**CoffiG**


	3. De Locos

**Advertencias: Son muy malos, bla bla bla...**

* * *

Jimbo va en auto por la ruta. Cuando pasa en frente de un hospital psiquiátrico, siente que una rueda está floja. Se detiene y ve con horro que la rueda no tiene ninguna de las cuatro tuercas. Desesperado, no sabe cómo hacer para solucionar el problema y seguir. Un demente que lo está observando desde una ventana del manicomio le dice:

–¿Por qué no le saca un tornillo a cada rueda y le pone tres tornillos a cada una? De esa forma puede ir hasta el mecánico para que le agregue las tuercas que faltan.

El hombre de gorra naranja queda asombrado por la brillante idea del demente.

–Oiga, ese es razonamiento perfecto –Le dice-. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté usted encerrado en el manicomio?

-Estoy acá por loco, no por tonto.

-.-.-

En el manicomio, suena el teléfono y Sharon atiende.

–Hola, ¿quién está en la habitación 24?

–Nadie –dice la mujer.

–¡Qué suerte! ¡Entonces me escapé!

-.-.-

Se encuentran Mackey y Garrison en la calle.

–Hola, Garrison, qué casualidad ¿mmkay?. Iba para su casa a visitarle.

–¡No lo haga! Si va ahora seguro que no estoy.

-.-.-

Kenny se escapa del manicomio, sale a la calle y se trepa en la primera columna de teléfonos que encuentra. Vienen los enfermeros y no logran hacer que el rubio baje de ahí. Stan, los observa desde el muro del psiquiátrico.

–Si me dejan a mí, yo lo hago bajar –les dice.

Al principio, los enfermeros no le hacen caso, pero como este insiste y Kenny no quiere bajarse, deciden sacarlo a la calle para que intente bajarlo. El pelinegro que se ofreció a ayudar llega al pie de la columna, saca una diminuta cortaplumas y le grita al otro:

–¡Si no bajas en un minuto, corto la columna y tú te estrellarás contra el suelo!

El rubio mira el cortaplumas, entra en pánico y baja corriendo. Los enfermeros los felicitan y elogian su habilidad para convencerlo con esa burda mentira, pero el demente Stan se ofende:

–¿Mentira? ¡Si no se bajaba se la cortaba!

-.-.-

Victoria, la directora de un manicomio llama a Randy que es uno de los internados.

–Me enteré de que ayer salvó a un paciente de que se suicidara ahogándose en la pileta.

–Así fue señora directora –responde el hombre.

–Le agradezco el gesto, pero lamento que se haya esforzado por nada.

–¿Por qué lo dice?

–Quería suicidarse y al final lo logró: hoy los enfermos lo encontraron ahorcado.

–No, no se suicidó. Lo colgué yo, para que se secara.

-.-.-

El psicólogo a Butters.

–Joven, mi diagnóstico es que usted padece de doble personalidad.

–N-no estamos de acuerdo con e-ese diagnóstico, doctor.

-.-.-

Hay un enorme alboroto en el patio del manicomio. El director manda a Gerald que es enfermero a ver que está sucediendo y poner orden. Cuando este vuelve, tiene el guardapolvo destruido y raspaduras en los brazos y en la cara.

–Dígame, ¿qué pasó? –pregunta el director muy asustado.

–Uno de los locos trazó una raya en el piso y ofreció mil dólares al que logre pasar por debajo.

–¿Y con eso, qué me quiere explicar?

–Y, que mil dólares son mil dólares…

-.-.-

En el psiquiatra, un enfermo conocido como Stephen ya recuperado va a agradecer la cura.

–Doctor, yo era muy fóbico cuando vine a verlo a usted. En aquella época, si sonaba el teléfono no me animaba a atenderlo.

–¿Y ya lo pudo superar?

–Totalmente. Hoy atiendo el teléfono sin problema, suene o no suene.

-.-.-

En la clínica, llega Randy a una consulta con el psiquiatra.

–Doctor, desde que mi mujer me dejó, no logro dormir.

–¿Por qué? ¿La echa de menos?

–Para nada. Lo que pasa es que se llevó la cama…

-.-.-

Gerald le elogia el reloj a Randy.

–¡Qué lindo reloj te compraste! ¿Qué marca?

–La hora…

-.-.-

Butters le cuenta a Kyle:

–Perdí a mi perro.

–¿Y por qué no pones un aviso en el diario diciendo que lo perdiste?

–¿Para qué? Si mi perro no sabe leer.

-.-.-

Steve Black, bastante enfermo, llama a su abogado.

–Le encargo hacer mi testamento.

–Déjelo todo en mis manos –le contesta el abogado.

–Bueno, esa no es la idea. Quisiera dejarle algo a mis familiares…

-.-.-

Kyle vuelve a su casa, luego de ir a visitar a su abuela. Sheila le pregunta:

–Hijo, ¿cómo encontraste a la abuela?

–¿Cómo quieres que la encuentre? Buscando en todo el geriátrico.

-.-.-

Stan va a la oficina de la Marina.

–Quisiera entrar al servicio de alta mar.

–¿Sabes nadar, niño?

–¿Cómo, ustedes no tienen barcos?

-.-.-

Randy, integrante de un contingente de turistas que viajaba por el desierto para visitar los monumentos egipcios, se extravía de la caravana y termina perdido entre las dunas. Camina varios kilómetros sin encontrar a nadie. La sed lo empieza a matar cuando, al bajar por una duna, se encuentra con un nativo montado en un camello. El hombre, casi sin fuerzas le dice:

–¡Por suerte lo encuentro! ¡Por favor, necesito tomar agua!

–Agua no tengo –dice el árabe al tiempo que abre una vajilla–, pero le puedo vender corbatas.

–¿Y quién quiere corbatas? Por favor, agua… quiero agua…

–Mire qué lindas corbatas. Rayadas, con dibujitos, con rombos, con motivos escoceses. Ibserve qué colores…

–¡Agua… agua…! ¡Sólo quiero agua…!

–Acepto dólares, tarjetas de crédito o cheques de viajeros. Cómpreme una corbata y no se va a arrepentir.

–Se lo suplico, ¿no me podría decir en dónde hay agua?

–Mire esta de seda italiana. Toque, toque…

–No me torture más con las corbatas. Quiero agua, ¿me entiende? ¡Agua! ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar agua?

–A dos kilómetros de aquí hay un restorán. Ahí puede tomar toda el agua que quiera.

Al escuchar ese dato, Randy se reincorpora como puede, tambaleando, y va hacia el lugar adonde señala el árabe.

–Oiga, ¿se va air sin comprarme una corbata, por lo menos?

–¡Váyase al diablo con sus corbatas! –responde el hombre, que sólo tenía en sus pensamientos tomar un poco de agua.

A duras penas, Randy llega casi de rodillas a la puerta del restorán y se enfrenta con el portero.

–Un momento, ¿adónde va? –pregunta este.

–Por favor, déjeme pasar, sólo quiero un poco de agua…

–Lo lamento, señor. A este restorán no se puede entrar sin corbata.

* * *

**¡Casi me atraso! Llegué justo a timpo, ahora son las 11:55 de la noche PERO sigue siendo lunes así no pueden decir nada XD**

**Gracias por leer, espero que los hayan disfrutado ¡Nos leemos el lunes que viene!**

**CoffiG**


	4. Borrachos

**Advertencias: Chistes malos, pero no de maldad, de pésimos XD**

* * *

Stan y Kenny iban en auto a 200 kilómetros por hora.

-Amigo, no lo tomes a mal pero frena que quiero bajarme –le dice el pelinegro al otro, muerto de miedo.

-Yo no tengo problema en que bajes, pero acuérdate que el que maneja eres tú…

-.-.-

Ned llama por teléfono a las dos de la mañana a la casa particular del dueño de un bar.

-¿A qué hora abre el bar? –pregunta este.

-A las ocho de la mañana.

Al rato llama de nuevo y pregunta lo mismo. Así varias veces a lo largo de la noche. El dueño termina cansándose y lo increpa, de muy mal humor.

-Oiga, ¿para qué quiere saber a qué hora abre el bar?

-Es que me quedé adentro…

-.-.-

Kevin observa a dos monjas que vienen caminando hacia él. Cuando llegan a su lado, las agarra de los hombros y les dice, emocionado:

-Los amigos de Batman, son mis amigos.

-.-.-

Stuart estaba en un velorio, borracho y confunde el cajón con la barra de un bar. Se apoya con el codo. En eso se acerca alguien:

-Perdón, ¿familiar?

-No, tres cuartos.

-.-.-

En la sala de guardia. El doctor y Randy.

-Usted tiene el pecho tomado –le dice el médico.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-Se le emborrachó un pulmón.

-.-.-

Jimbo entra a un club nocturno donde una mujer estaba cantando karaoke. La gente del público le piden a gritos que cante los temas que ellos quieren.

-¡Pecadora! –dice uno.

-¡Mala mujer! –grita el otro.

-¡Perdida! –pide otro más.

El hombre (ya borracho) se prende a la euforia y grita:

-¡Prostituta arrastrada!

-.-.-

Un grupo de cuatro hombres, embriagados a más no poder, llega a la puerta de una casa. Uno de ellos toca el timbre. Por la ventana de la planta alta se asoma una mujer, y uno de los borrachos le grita:

-Señora, ¿esta es la casa de Randy Marsh?

-Sí, ¿Qué quieren?

-Le traemos a su marido.

-Bueno, que entre –dice Sharon.

-Está bien, para eso vinimos –dice el borracho- pero primero díganos cuál de nosotros es Randy Marsh.

-.-.-

Entran a un bar Kenny, Cartman y Stan, muy alcoholizados. El primero logra apoyarse en el mostrador.

-Por favor, sírvame un wishky.

Llega el segundo y también a duras penas, logra decir:

-A mí también sírvame un wishky.

El tercero está por llegar al mostrador, pero trastabilla y cae de narices, completamente mareado. Kenny lo señala y le dice al barman.

-A este no le sirva. Es el que maneja.

-.-.-

Kyle está tratando de que su mejor amigo deje de tomar en exceso. Para ello, le muestra una noticia.

-Mira, en este diario dice que en los Estados Unidos mueren diez millones de personas por el alcohol.

-Eso no me preocupa. Yo vivo en South Park.

-.-.-

La mujer le dice a su marido Thomás (Tucker), bebedor consuetudinario:

-Cuando vayas a revisarte con el médico, seguro que te va a decir que tienes exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo.

-No lo creo, porque pienso ir sobrio.

-.-.-

Randy, bebedor habitual, llega a casa.

-Ey Sharon, vengo sediento.

-En el refrigerador hay una jarra de agua.

-Te dije que vengo sediento, no sucio.

-.-.-

Ned y Jimbo están en un bar, tomando durante varias horas. En un momento uno le dice al otro:

-Creo que voy a echarme un sueñito. Despiértame cuando tenga ganas de seguir tomando.

-¿Y cómo se yo cuándo tendrás ganas de seguir tomando?

-Tú, solo despiértame. De las ganas de seguir tomando me encargo yo.

-.-.-

Toallín sale completamente borracho y fumado del bar, e intenta ir caminando hacia su casa. Apenas camina unos pasos, choca con un árbol, enseguida con la columna del alumbrado y luego con el semáforo. Se detiene y se sienta en la vereda.

-Bueno, espero que pase la manifestación y luego sigo.

-.-.-

Gerald totalmente borracho, va caminando con un pie en la calle y otro sobre el cordón de la vereda. Pasa un hombre, lo mira y lo detiene.

-Señor, disculpe, ¿por qué anda con un pie en la calle y otro en la vereda?

Este se detiene deja de caminar, mira hacia el piso, y exclama:

-¡Ah, era eso! ¡Qué suerte! ¡Yo pensé que me había quedado rengo!

-.-.-

Randy, pasa por un puente y siente que alguien está metido en el agua y grita:

-¡Señor, no sé nadar! ¡No sé nadar! ¡No sé nadaaaar!

El hombre lo mira, y responde:

-¡Yo tampoco sé nadar, y no lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos!

-.-.-

El señor Garrison entra a un bar y pide una botella entera de whisky. Se sirve vaso tras vaso hasta que se la toma toda.

-Mozo –pide el maestro, algo mareado –tráigame media botella más.

Le traen la media botella de whisky y se la toma.

-Por favor, mozo –vuelve a pedir más mareado que antes –dírvame un cuarto de botella.

Cuando la traen se la toma.

-Mozo –dice arrastrando la lengua –quiero un whisky sencillo.

Le traen el whisky y se lo toma de un trago. Luego trata de levantarse y se tambalea. El mozo viene a ayudarlo.

-¿Se da cuenta, mozo? Cuando menos tomo, más me mareo.

-.-.-

Kyle y Stan charlan en un bar.

-Mi tío tomaba mucho porque tenía un problema grave.

-¿Qué problema?

-Era alcohólico.

-.-.-

Sube al autobús Randy ya borracho y se pone a gritar:

-Los que están sentados a la derecha son todos unos imbéciles, y los que están sentados a la izquierda son unos afeminados. Salta un pasajero y dice:

-Oiga, que yo no soy ningún imbécil.

-Bueno, entonces siéntese a la izquierda…

* * *

**¡Feliz lunes! No hay mucho para decir, espero que les haya gustado y no me reclamen por subirlo un poco tarde (pero insisto en que aún es lunes -.-)**

**Hasta la semana que viene C:**

**CoffiG**


	5. Humor Negro

**Advertencias: Amm... ¿las de siempre? **

* * *

Randy fue operado un mes atrás, viene desesperado a ver al cirujano que lo intervino.

-¡Doctor, esto es terrible! ¡Me hice una radiografía y salió que tengo una pinza que usted se olvidó en la operación…!

-Pero, hombre, ¿recién ahora viene? ¡No sabe cómo la estuvimos buscando!

-.-.-

El señor Harrison entra al bar gritando como loco.

-¡Milagro, milagro! ¡El mecánico Thompson se murió ayer y hoy revivió en el velorio!

-¡Qué mecánico tan poco profesional! –comenta uno–. ¡Siempre dejando las cosas por la mitad!

-.-.-

Stan se acerca a la sombrilla donde está Sharon.

-Mamá, papá está nadando y saludando a la gente.

-No digas disparates. Nadie puede nada y saludar al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, entonces se está ahogando.

-.-.-

El juez le pregunta a Stephen.

-¿Cuál es su descaro a la acusación de asesinato de su mujer?

-Fue un accidente, su señoría.

-¿Accidente le dice a tres tiros?

-Es que yo pensaba matar a mi suegra pero, por accidente, se cruzó mi mujer.

-.-.-

El matrimonio Broflovski va la funeraria a encargar un cajón.

-¿De qué precio? –pregunta el encargado.

-Barato –dice Sheila.

-No, no –interviene Gerald–. Tiene que ser uno bien fuerte, de buena madera, que resista mucho.

-¿Es muy pesado el muerto? –pregunta el hombre.

-No, es cataléptico, y no sé cuántas veces tendremos que enterrarlo.

-.-.-

En un velorio. Randy le dice a otro que es familiar del muerto:

-Pensar que lo van a llevar a un lugar oscuro, húmedo y lleno de tierra.

Jimbo escucha la conversación, pregunta:

-¿Qué, piensan llevarlo a mi casa?

-.-.-

En una sala compartida de un sanatorio están dos accidentados en sendos choques. Los dos tuvieron un accidente casi mortal y se cuentan sus experiencias.

-Después del accidente –cuenta Kenny –estuve muerto durante media hora. En ese momento vi una gran luz delante de mí.

-Yo, en cambio, no vi ninguna luz delante. Si la hubiera visto, me salvaba de que me atropellara el camión.

-.-.-

Bebe y Wendy conversan sobre la separación de Red.

-Con los niños es un lío. La nena quiere ir con ella y el nene con el padre.

-Y que se quede uno en cada casa.

-Es que son siameses.

-.-.-

Clyde y Token conversan sobre medicina y los médicos de cabecera.

-El doctor de mi tío era un desastre. Lo trató durante veinte años del hígado y se murió del corazón.

-Mi médico es totalmente confiable. Si te trata del hígado, quédate tranquilo, te mueres del hígado…

-.-.-

Token, hijo de multimillonario va la clínica en donde está internado su padre en muy grave estado.

-Doctor, dígame algo sobre la salud de mi padre. Estoy desesperado y necesito que me dé una buena noticia.

El médico le pone la mano sobre el hombro.

-Le daré una buena noticia: su padre reacciona bien a la medicación y es seguro que salvará la vida.

El afroamericano lo mira con disgusto.

-Le pedí una buena noticia para mí, no para mi padre.

-.-.-

El oficial Barbrady le informa a la alcaldesa.

-Atropellaron a un tipo en una avenida principal y la cuadrilla municipal no logró despegarlo del asfalto. Pero fue una desgracia con suerte, porque justo en ese lugar había un bache para rellenar.

-.-.-

Sheila está llorando por la reciente muerte de su hijo Kyle, cuando Ike llega corriendo a la casa con una noticia increíble.

-¡Mamá, sucedió algo milagroso! Anoche pasaba el sereno del cementerio por el panteón de nuestra familia y encontró a Kyle vivo. ¡Era cataléptico y se levantó del cajón!

-¿Anoche dijiste?

-Sí, a las dos y media de la madrugada.

-¡A las dos y media! Me imagino que no se habrá levantado desabrigado, ¿no?

-.-.-

Randy llega con una enorme caja al centro de transplantes.

-Buenas, vengo a donar los órganos de mi suegra.

-¡Animal! –le grita el médico–. ¿No sabe que esa operación hay que hacerla con alta tecnología?

-Uy, no sabía…

-Además, luego de fallecer el donante hay que hacer trámites legales.

-¡Uf, cuantas vueltas! ¿También tenía que estar muerta?

-.-.-

En Inglaterra, Gregory se acerca a Christophe que está por ser ahorcado.

-¿Deseas decir unas últimas palabras?

-No puedo, siento como un nudo en la garganta.

-.-.-

Cartman le hace una broma a Ike y le dice:

-Ike, ya eres grande y tienes que saber dos verdades fundamentales.

-¿Cuáles, Eric?

-La primera, que los Reyes Magos son tus padres. Y la segunda, que los Reyes Magos murieron ayer en un accidente de tránsito.

-.-.-

En un velorio Gerald habla con un familiar del muerto.

-¿De qué murió su tío?

-De pie plano.

-¿Pie plano?

-Sí, lo pisó un elefante.

-.-.-

En el mismo velorio, Kenny que era amigo de la familia habla con uno de estos:

-A mí también se me murió un tío –comenta el rubio.

-¿Y qué tenía?

-Una ferretería.

-.-.-

El abuelo muere en un accidente, y a los pocos días del hecho, Stan le pregunta a su mamá:

-¿Dónde está el abuelo?

-Se fue al Cielo.

-Cómo hizo para irse al Cielo?

-Fue un accidente. Se cayó por la ventana, a la calle.

El niño se queda absorto, pensando. Luego pregunta:

-¿Rebotó tanto, mamá?

* * *

**¿Bonito eh? Espero que les haya gustado y hecho felices ^u^**

**Desde el lunes que viene voy a empezar a subirlos a tiempo, estoy harta al igual que ustedes de actualizar tan tarde. Así que temprano a reir :D**

**CoffiG**


	6. De Familia

**Advertencias: Meh...**

* * *

Randy le dice a Stan:

-Hijo mío, acuérdate de George Washington. Cuando él tenía tu edad, era el primero de la clase.

-Sí, papa. Y cuando tenía la tuya, era presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-.-.-

Wendy y Bebe están paseando solas en la noche de Río de Janeiro. Vienen tres hombres y las asaltan. Antes de irse, uno de los ladrones dice:

-Ahora las vamos a violar.

-No, jefe, huyamos antes de que venga la policía.

-No, las vamos a violar.

-No, jefe, mejor escapemos…

-Un momento –dice Bebe dirigiéndose al que quería irse- ¿Quién es el jefe? ¿Tú o él?

-.-.-

Stuart entra a gritos a la casa. Está enloquecido de alegría.

-¡Querida, gané el pozo acumulado del bingo! ¡Por fin te vas a dar el gusto de conocer Miami! Prepárate las valijas ya mismo…

-¡Ay, qué ropa pongo! ¿De invierno o de verano?

-Pon toda la ropa que quieras, porque espero que no vuelvas.

-.-.-

En la clase de idioma, el maestro plantea una redacción basada en el refrán: "Madre hay una sola". Al cabo de un rato, los niños concluyen el trabajo. El maestro comienza a preguntar para saber cuál ha sido la calidad de la tarea.

-Kyle, cuéntame qué redactaste –y este lee, emocionado.

-"Estaba enfermo en la cama, vino mi madre, me tomó la temperatura, me abrigó bien, me sirvió una taza de leche caliente, llamó al médico y luego fue a comprarme los medicamentos. Al ver todo esto, yo me dije: madre hay una sola."

-Excelente –dice el maestro– Y tú, Stan, ¿qué escribiste?

El niño se para y lee:

-"Mi madre me quiere mucho, me concede todos los gustos, me lleva a pasear y al cine, y siempre me da muchos besos. No hay otra como ella, porque madre hay una sola."

-Bellísima redacción –vuelve a decir el maestro– Eric, dime tu texto.

-"Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre, que estaba reunida con unas amigas parloteando de tonterías, me pidió: Hijo, estamos de pico seco, tráenos dos cervezas bien frías. Fui al refrigerador, abrí la puerta y contrariado, le dije: Madre, hay una sola."

-.-.-

Sheila ve salir a un médico de la casa de Linda y corre a preguntarle qué le pasa.

-¿Querida, estás enferma? –le dice– Te lo pregunto porque esta mañana vi salir a un médico de tu casa.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Ayer de madrugada vi salir a un militar de la tuya y no estamos en guerra…

-.-.-

Se encuentran Jimbo y Gerald.

-¿Te enteraste de lo de Stephen? Está internado con traumatismos en varias partes del cuerpo, heridas cortantes y pérdida del conocimiento.

-¡Uy pobre, lo que son las vueltas de la vida! Pensar que ayer de tarde lo vi tan contento entrando a un hotel alojamiento con una rubia impresionante.

-Sí, su mujer también lo vio.

-.-.-

Pasa Cartman por la calle y Red con Bebe le gritan:

-¡Bombón, caramelo, dulce!

Este recontento, les contesta:

-¡Gracias chicas! ¡Nunca me habían dicho tantos piropos!

-¡Eso es lo que tienes que dejar de comer, cerdo!

-.-.-

El señor Tucker, en el bar; le está contando a Ned un percance que tuvo.

-¡No sabes el drama que tengo! Ayer en la oscuridad, entré a mi casa, agarré por la espalda a la mucama y la besé en el cuello.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Que no era la mucama, era mi mujer.

-Eso tampoco es problema. Al contrario…

-No te creas. Cuando la besé me dijo: "Ahora no, que mi marido está por llegar."

-.-.-

En un bar, Randy le dice a un amigo:

-Con mi mujer tenemos problemas de pareja.

-¿Adulterio?

-No, vinimos peleando con el matrimonio de enfrente…

-.-.-

Clyde y Tweek van caminando y ven en la vereda de enfrente a una lindísima chica.

-¿Ves a esa hermosa chica? Yo estuve en un cuarto con ella.

-¡AH! ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo te fue?

-Mal. Yo repetí y ella pasó a quinto…

-.-.-

Linda le pregunta a Stephen:

-¿Si me pegara un tiro, lo sentirías?

-¿Cómo no lo voy a sentir? ¿Te crees que soy sordo?

-.-.-

Un joven mochilero llega a un bar de camioneros instalado al borde de una ruta. Entra y le pregunta a uno de los camioneros si lo puede acercar hasta el pueblo próximo.

-Mira, ninguno de los que estamos acá tenemos ese rumbo. Pero, dentro de un rato pasa Jimbo con su camión y él te puede llevar –le dice el hombre. Y agrega– Eso sí, Jimbo es un hombre de pocas pulgas, discute todo. Si vas a hablarle, busca un tema de conversación que no lo moleste para nada.

Llega el camión de Jimbo y el mochilero sube. Como el viaje es largo, comienza a pensar de qué hablarle.

-"Si le hablo de política, se pondrá a discutir", piensa. "Si le hablo de fútbol sin saber de qué equipo es fanático, puede enojarse. Si le hablo de otro deporte, se va a aburrir y capaz me hecha del camión. Si le hablo de mujeres, no sé qué gusto tiene y capaz es un puritano…

Al final, decide largar una frase que no lo comprometiera de ninguna forma:

-Así es la vida… –dice.

-¡Así no es la vida, un carajo! ¡Te bajas del camión ya mismo!

-.-.-

Craig y Kenny charlan sobre los antepasados.

-Tengo mezcla de italiano con alemán. Italiano por mi mamá.

-¿Y alemán?

-Por un amigo de mi papá.

-.-.-

Randy baja de la azotea y le dice a Sharon:

-Mi amor, hace media hora que tu mamá se cayó de la terraza.

-¿Hace media hora? ¿Y me avisas recién ahora?

-Es que no podía hablar de la risa…

-.-.-

Sheila va caminando con Ike de tres años. Se les cruza una señora con un embarazo avanzado.

-Mamá, ¿por qué esa señora tiene tanta panza?

-Porque tomó mucha agua y se le fue toda a la barriga.

-¿Y no corre peligro de que el bebé se ahogue?

-.-.-

Butters entra al baño mientras Stephen se está rasurando la barba:

-¡Papá, la abuela acaba de ser atropellada por un auto en la calle!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me hagas reír cuando me estoy afeitando?

* * *

**Ba Dum Tss.**

**¡Llegué a tiempo! Realmente pensé que no llegaba, hace tres días que estoy sin Internet y lo voy a estar por dos días más. Así que perdí la noción del tiempo DX. **

**Me siento extraña por eso XD. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!**

**CoffiG**


	7. Doctores

**Advertencias: Nope, son muy malos.**

* * *

Sharon se ha quemado mucho en la playa y Randy llama al médico.

-Su mujer está muy delicada –le dice el facultativo– pero yo voy a hacer todo por ella.

-Le agradezco, doctor –suspira el hombre– Para empezar, láveme los platos de la cena y luego lléveme a los chicos a la playa…

-.-.-

El doctor, luego de ver los análisis de Jimbo, no tiene más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Su enfermedad es grave. A usted sólo le quedan diez…

-¿Diez meses, doctor?

-No. Diez… nueve… ocho… siete…

-.-.-

En la sala de recuperación. Stan, recién operado sale de la anestesia luego de una operación.

-Doctor, ¿qué me amputaron?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque no puedo tocarme las piernas.

-Lógico, le amputamos los brazos.

-.-.-

Bebe, muy miedosa, va al dentista.

-Ay, le confieso que antes de sacarme una muela preferiría tener un hijo.

-Bueno, decida qué es lo que quiere para que yo sepa cómo acomodar el sillón.

-.-.-

Ned va a consultar al médico.

-Doctor, ¿cuándo uno comienza a entrar en la vejez?

-Es muy fácil darse cuenta. La vejez empieza cuando uno se pasa toda la noche pensando en las cosas que antes hacía toda la noche.

-.-.-

Randy entra al consultorio.

-Doctor, ¿usted cree que necesito lentes?

-¡Ya lo creo! Con decirle que usted acaba de entrar a la sección de Hemoterapia…

-.-.-

Sheila lleva a Ike al pediatra.

-Doctor, mi hijo tiene cuatro años y no habla, sólo dice una palabra.

El médico se acerca al niño.

-¿Cuántos años tenés?

-Póquer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Póquer.

-¿Vas al jardín?

-Póquer.

Angustiada, Sheila le pregunta al médico.

-¿Qué tiene, doctor?

-Supongo que debe tener los cuatro ases.

-.-.-

Kyle entra al dentista.

-¿Acá sacan muelas gratis?

-La primera vez, sí.

-¿Y la segunda?

-No lo sé, porque nadie vuelve…

-.-.-

Gerald visita a su cirujano.

-¿Se acuerda de mí, doctor?

-No.

-Me operó los dedos.

-¡Ah, sí ya me acuerdo! ¡Choque esos cuatro!

-.-.-

Kenny recibe el diagnóstico de su médico.

-Lo lamento, pero usted tiene una enfermedad incurable y su esperanza de vida es de seis meses.

-Doctor, ¿no habrá una forma de revertir eso?

-Bueno, podría ser que eso no sea tan así si se contrae matrimonio.

-¿De verdad cree que el casamiento alargará mi vida?

-Su vida no va a ser más larga, pero estos seis meses que le quedan se le harán interminables.

-.-.-

Sheila entra al sanatorio y busca al cirujano que le hizo una intervención a su esposo.

-¡Doctor, vengo de la sala posoperatoria y me dijeron que a mi esposo, que llegó con un ataque cardíaco, usted le hizo una operación transexual!

-Está bien, me equivoqué, señora. Pero fue un error positivo: no se olvide que las mujeres sufren menos del corazón…

-.-.-

Un médico revisa a Bebe, que había sufrido múltiples quemaduras por exponerse mucho tiempo al sol en la playa.

-No me gusta nada –dice el médico, preocupado– Tiene la piel tirante, enrojecida, la cara escamada, los pliegues de los ojos ulcerados y grietas en los labios…

-¡No siga, doctor! ¡Usted tampoco es un Adonis!

-.-.-

Butters ingresa al consultorio médico.

-Doctor, tengo muchos dolores.

-¿Dónde le duele?

-Me duele cuando apoyo el dedo acá –el chico presiona el índice en el estómago. Luego lo apoya en el pecho– Y acá –repite, y después presiona el dedo en la garganta– Y acá también. ¿Qué tengo, doctor?

-El dedo quebrado.

-.-.-

Cartman llega con muy mal aspecto.

-Doctor, anoche comí huevos y me destrozaron el hígado.

-Fue una desgracia con suerte. Imagínese si hubiera comido hígado…

-.-.-

Llega Clyde y le dice al médico:

-Doctor, padezco de insomnio y nunca logré curarme. ¿Qué me recomienda usted?

-Yo le recomiendo que tome el puesto de sereno que necesita esta clínica.

-.-.-

Sharon va al médico.

-Doctor, a mi hijo le pica la cabeza.

-Use esto para la pediculosis, señora –le dice el médico dándole un remedio.

-¿Es bueno para los piojos?

-No, al contrario, es malo. Los mata.

* * *

**¡No va a volver a pasar! Perdón a todos, me borré por completo por dos o tres semanas sin previo aviso, nunca más. Sé que técnicamente es martes por ser las 12:05 a.m pero es la primera y única vez que esto pasa u.u**

**Y también se que no son muchos los chistes pero también es la últimas vez que pasa. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**CoffiG**


	8. Anécdotas

**Advertencias: Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello.**

* * *

Jimbo, dueño de una enorme finca en el campo, regresa luego de estar una semana en la ciudad. En la entrada lo espera el capataz, con cara de tragedia.

-¿Qué pasa, Ned, que tienes esa cara? –pregunta el hombre.

-Jimbo, tengo que decirle que el loro que tanto apreciaba se murió.

-¡Mi loro, mi querido loro! ¿Cómo fue posible, si estaba sano cuando lo dejé?

-Fue un accidente. Su caballo pura sangre se quebró la pata, se le cayó encima en el establo y lo aplastó.

-¡Mi caballo quebrado! ¿Lo curaron?

-No, fue imposible: lo sacrificamos.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Y qué hacía el loro en el establo?

-No lo quisimos dejar en su casa durante el incendio.

-¡Oh no! ¿Se incendió mi casa? ¿Qué pasó para que ocurriera ese desastre?

-Las velas que pusimos prendieron fuego a las cortinas y se quemó todo.

-¿Para qué encendieron velas si tengo luz eléctrica?

-No íbamos a velar a su señora sin encender unos candelabros.

-¿Me está diciendo que mi señora se ha muerto? ¿De qué falleció, por Dios?

-De un infarto.

-¡Pero, si ella tenía un corazón de acero!

-Es que la angustia que le agarró al ver a su madre atropellada por un tractor, le resultó insoportable.

-¿Mi suegra también está muerta? ¡Oh no, esto es demasiado, es demasiado…!

Jimbo, presa de un dolor impresionante frente a todo lo que le cuenta Ned, se tira al suelo, gritando, arrancándose la ropa y llorando a mares.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Mi mujer muerta, mi suegra muerta, mi casa incendiada! ¡Por Dios, no soporto todo esto, por qué me castigas así! ¡Por qué, por qué, por qué…!

-Bueno, si hubiera sabido que se iba a poner así, no le contaba lo del loro…

-.-.-

Craig llega a un bar, se sienta en la barra y saca de su bolsillo a su cobayo.

Luego, de otro bolsillo saca un dedal y lo pone frente al animal.

-Sírvame un whisky a mí y otro a mi amigo –dice.

El barman se sorprende, pero obedece: sirve una medida en un vaso y otra en el dedal. Craig se manda el whisky de un trago y el cobayo hace lo mismo.

-Sírvame otro whisky a mi y otro al amigo –vuelve a pedir.

Y también se toman de un trago la bebida. Así, van pidiendo vaso tras vaso, hasta que el chico se encuentra en un estado etílico lamentable.

-Disculpe, usted está muy alcoholizado. No puedo servirle.

-¡A mí me sigue sirviendo!

-No, no puedo.

-¡Te exijo que me sirvas!

-No, págueme y retírese.

-¡No me retiro nada! Si es hombre, lo espero en la puerta para romperle la cabeza –dice ya borracho.

El cobayo se pone en dos patitas y agrega:

-¡Y venga con el gato!

-.-.-

Se encuentran dos gays en el aeropuerto, mientras esperan un vuelo desde América a Europa. Empiezan a charlar, y al rato ya eran grandes amigos. Cuando suben al avión, y como el viaje es muy largo, Kenny le dice a Craig:

-¿Y si hacemos el amor un ratito?

-¿Te parece? ¡Nos podrían ver!

-No tengas miedo, nadie nos va a ver. ¿No ves que todos duermen?

Como Craig no se convence, para demostrarlo se levanta y dice en voz alta:

-¿Alguien me convida un cigarrillo?

Nadie responde.

-¿Te das cuenta que tengo razón? Están durmiendo.

Entonces, en el mismo asiento, hacen el amor con entusiasmo. Luego se duermen. Al rato pasa la azafata y se detiene en el asiento que está detrás de ellos, en donde encuentra a un viejito está temblando de frio.

-¿Por qué tiembla señor? –le pregunta la azafata.

-El aire acondicionado está alto y me estoy congelando.

-¡Pero, hombre, me hubiera pedido una frazada!

-¡¿Esta loca?! –exclama el viejito– ¡El señor de adelante se levantó para pedir un cigarrillo y lo violaron!

-.-.-

Stuart y su esposa van de vacaciones, y luego de pasar quince días en un hotel de la costa, va a la consejería a pagar. El conserje le hace la cuenta, Stuart ve que incluyeron cosas que no consumió.

-¡Como es esto? Usted pone en la cuenta quince almuerzos y yo nunca comí en el hotel.

-Ah, señor, si usted no comió es problema suyo. El almuerzo siempre estuvo a su disposición.

-Está bien, le pago, pero antes me tiene que descontar mil dólares.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerle semejante descuento?

-Es lo que cobra mujer por hacer el amor con los conserjes de los hoteles.

-Pero, si yo nunca hice el amor con su mujer.

-Ah, no sé. Ella estuvo en este hotel durante quince días a su disposición. Si usted no se acostó con ella, embrómese.

-.-.-

En un vuelo a través del Atlántico de sientan en asientos contiguos, dos personas, el primero, Gregory se pone a charlar. El otro llamado Christophe viaja muy cansado, pero el primero, un pedante, habla constantemente haciendo gala de sus conocimientos y no lo deja dormir.

-¿Usted conoce sobre zoología? –pregunta Gregory.

-Solo un poco –responde el otro, que lo único que deseaba era dormir.

-Yo, en cambio, soy un estudioso apasionado, y le aseguro que sé más que cualquiera sobre animales –dice vanidoso– Para entretenernos podríamos hacernos preguntas sobre el tema. Por dinero, claro.

-No, tú sabes mucho del tema. Sería un robo por tu parte.

-Hagámoslo así: usted me hace una pregunta, si no la sé, le doy cien dólares: luego yo le hago una pregunta a usted, y si no la sabe, me da diez dólares.

Christophe, para sacárselo de encima, acepta.

-Bien, empiece usted –dice el primero– pregunte.

-¿Cómo se llama el animal que tiene los ojos en la nuca, tres hileras de dientes, pelo violeta y la cola dividida en dos?

Gregory se sorprende, y no sabe y no sabe qué responder.

-¿Me permite consultar en mi computadora? –dice sacando su notebook.

-Por supuesto –accede el otro.

Abre la computadora, pone la enciclopedia y no encuentra la respuesta. Luego entra en Internet y busca en todos los sitios. Mientras tanto, Christophe se pone a dormir a la espera de la respuesta. Gregory busca y rebusca por toda la red durante horas. Al final, vencido le toca el brazo al otro para despertarlo.

-Me rindo –le dice, y le entrega los cien dólares. Christophe los toma y los guarda.

-Dígame, ¿Cómo se llama ese animal?

-¿Me estás haciendo tu pregunta?

-¡Por supuesto que le pregunto! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Yo no lo sé –dice. Le da los diez dólares y sigue durmiendo.

* * *

**¡Yay! Llegué a tiempo, no son muchos pero son casi "pequeñas historias", igual espero que las hayan disfrutado, y hasta el próximo lunes c:**

**CoffiG**


	9. Mezclas

**Advertencias: De todo tipo**

* * *

Charlan Clyde y Token quienes era choferes profesionales. El primero le plantea un problema al otro.

-Imagínate que vas arriba de un auto, a la derecha tienes una especie de precipicio, a la izquierda un camión de bomberos, adelante un cerdo y detrás un helicóptero. Todos marchan en tu mismo sentido y a igual velocidad. ¿Cómo haces para salir de ahí?

-¡Es imposible salir de ahí si todos vamos a la misma velocidad! ¿Cómo harías tú? –respondió Token con curiosidad.

-Muy fácil. Me bajo de la calesita.

-.-.-

Stan, el hijo del cavernícola Randy llega a la cueva y le da la piedra boletín de las calificaciones al padre, quien las lee y lo reprende:

-Mira, que repruebes caza, lo comprendo, ya que eres pequeño y no puedes con la lanza. Que repruebes agricultura, vaya y pase, porque nosotros no cultivamos, solo recolectamos. Que repruebes pintura rupestre te lo perdono, porque todavía no estás preparado para pintar en cuevas. ¡Pero, que repruebes historia no te lo admito! ¡Si apenas llevamos dos páginas!

-.-.-

Randy está preparándose para pintar el cielorraso de la casa. Viene Sharon y le pregunta:

-Querido, ¿te pongo unos diarios en el suelo?

-¿Para qué? No creo que alcance a leerlos…

-.-.-

Gerald pasa al baño de un restorán. Como en esa zona la gente no es muy poco aseada, cuando él sale del baño el mozo le pregunta:

-¿Vio el cartelito rojo?

-¿El que decía: "Tire la cadena"?

-Ese mismo. ¿Le hizo caso?

-A medias. Tiré la cadena pero me quedé con la medallita, porque es un recuerdo de mi abuela…

-.-.-

Kenny, en pleno verano, tiene puesto un sobretodo. Se encuentra con Stan.

-¿Qué te pasa que andas de esa forma con este día de calor?

-Vengo del médico. Tengo una gripe tremenda y esto es lo que me recetó.

-¿Qué te receto?

-Que tomara mucha vitamina C. Y sobretodo en verano.

-.-.-

Token que ya era multimillonario le dice a su caprichosa novia Nicole:

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un paseo por todos los países del mundo?

-Ay, no, a mi me gustaría ir a otro lado…

-.-.-

Stan y Kyle, en su primera búsqueda de trabajo, van a una entrevista con el gerente de recursos humanos de una empresa que buscaba vendedores audaces y mentalmente rápidos. Pasa Stan a la entrevista personal y el gerente le lanza, sin preámbulos, una pregunta:

-Veamos, cuando usted me observa, ¿qué es lo primero que ve?

Sorprendido, el joven lo mira, ve que tiene unas orejas extremadamente chicas, casi inexistentes, y le dice:

-Lo primero que veo es que usted no tiene orejas.

El hombre, al escuchar esa respuesta, se enoja muchísimo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan insolente? ¡retírese de aquí, enseguida!

Stan sale y cruza a su mejor amigo que va a entrar a la entrevista.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Este hombre casi no tiene orejas, y como se lo dije me echó. O sea que de las orejas, nada.

-Pierde cuidado, conmigo eso no va a pasar –responde Kyle.

El gerente, frente a este nuevo aspirante, repite la pregunta:

-Míreme, y dígame que es lo primero que ve.

-Veo que usted tiene lentes de contacto.

-Excelente respuesta, muy acertada –dice el hombre, asombrado por la capacidad de rapidez y observación del muchacho– En efecto, tengo lentes de contacto. ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta?

-Muy fácil. Como usted no tiene orejas, ¿en dónde apoyaría los anteojos?

-.-.-

Stuart, muy abatido, entra en una casa de fotografía.

-Mire, le cuento –dice apenas se acerca al mostrador– tengo un problema grande con mi jefe, no me considera y siempre me grita. Además. Mi hija menor se fue de casa, mi mujer vive quejándose de que la plata no le alcanza y, encima, no voy a poder ir de vacaciones porque debo mucho dinero de los electrodomésticos que saqué a crédito. Por otro lado…

El hombre iba a seguir hablando, pero el dependiente lo detiene:

-Oiga, ¿y por qué me lo cuenta a mí?

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué ponen en la puerta un cartel que dice: "Revele su rollo por siete pesos"?

-.-.-

Pip, soltero le muestra su nuevo departamento a Damien.

-En el barcito del living tengo todo tipo de bebidas. Sírvete la que quieras –le dice el rubio inglés, haciendo ostentación– Elige: coñac, champagne, vinos finos, whisky, gin, y todo lo quequieras…

Damien se acerca y ve que hay botellas vacías.

-¿Por qué guardas botellas vacías junto a las llenas?

-Tengo que dejarlas ahí, por si vienen amigos que no quieran tomar nada…

-.-.-

Un hombre está en el mar, luchando con las olas para no hundirse, mientras dos personas lo miran desde la orilla.

-¡Una soga, por favor, una soga! –les grita.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que dice ese tonto? –comenta Clyde a Craig mientras lo miran– Encima de estar ahogándose, también quiere ahorcarse.

-.-.-

Kenny decide entrar en la marina mercante y lo comenta a su grupo de amigos. Kyle le advierte:

-El mar es un lugar muy peligroso. ¿Sabes cuantos naufragios y muertes hubo a lo largo de la historia?

-Bah, eso no quiere decir nada. La mayor parte de las personas murieron en la cama, y yo no tengo miedo de acostarme todas las noches.

-.-.-

Ike va a la oficina de la Marina.

-Quisiera entrar al servicio de alta mar.

-¿Sabes nadar, hijo?

-¿Cómo, ustedes no tienen barcos?

-.-.-

Butters entra corriendo a la casa y gritando desesperado.

-¡Papá, llévame al oculista! ¡Veo todo nublado!

-¡Calla, tonto! ¿No ves que está por llover?

* * *

**¡Lunes! (en la noche) ¡pero seguimos con sonrisas y una bella semana!**

**CoffiG**


	10. Final Feliz

**Advertencias: Discreción (?)**

* * *

Pip iba por la calle y encuentra un espejito de cartera. Lo levantó, se miró y dijo:

-Coño… ¡A este tío lo conozco!

Y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. De regreso a su casa, volvió a mirarse en el espejito y repitió:

-¡Joder! ¿De dónde conozco a ese tío?

Al entrar a su casa, guardó el espejito en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se sentó a la mesa del comedor. Mientras Estela le servía la comida, Pip volvió a mirarse en el espejito.

-¡Ostia!, que yo a ese tío lo conozco… creo que es el que se corta el pelo al frente mío.

Curiosa, Estela le pregunta:

-Oye Pip, ¿qué tienes en la mano?

-Nada importante.

Y guardó nuevamente el espejito en el bolsillo del pantalón. Terminada la cena, el rubio se fue a dormir, dejando el pantalón sobre la silla. Estela intrigada y una vez dormido su esposo, se acercó a la silla y retiró el espejito del bolsillo se miró y dijo:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Una foto de mujer! ¡Y qué cara de ramera tiene!

-.-.-

Wendy está realizando un censo nacional. Golpea a una puerta y se asoma Randy.

-Buenas tardes, vengo por el censo.

-¡Qué es eso?

-Le explico: vengo a preguntarle a la gente porque queremos saber cuántos habitantes somos, qué edades tenemos, quiénes trabajamos y quiénes estudiamos, ¿comprende?

-Sí, entiendo, pero se equivocan de persona. Yo, de eso, no sé nada de nada.

-.-.-

Marvin, un automovilista descontrolado atropella a varias personas en una parada de autobús, y estas son internadas en un sanatorio cercano. El anciano, consternado por su acción, decide ir a visitar a las víctimas para pedirles perdón. Llega al sanatorio y pide verlas.

-Pregúnteles si no me guardan rencor y me permiten llegar a ellos para pedirles disculpas –le dice a la enfermera.

Esta va a la sala y vuelve enseguida.

-No tienen inconvenientes. Sólo piden que venga a pie.

-.-.-

Stuart llega tarde a la oficina y su gerente le increpa:

-McCormick, ¿por qué llega tan tarde?

-Sucedió un problema en casa. Entré al baño para afeitarme y encontré a mi mujer desmayada en encima de la pileta.

-¡Que terrible! ¿Y qué hizo?

-¡Tuve que ir a afeitarme al dormitorio!

-.-.-

Van los mejores amigos caminando por el desierto y Kyle le dice a Stan:

-No puedo aguantar la sed.

-Tranquilo, que pronto llegaremos a un pozo dentro de poco..

Llegan al pozo, se acercan y comentan:

- Parece que no se ve agua aquí.

- Espera que tiraré una piedra.

Mira a un lado y otro y ve una gran piedra, la agarra y la tira dentro del pozo.

- Pues parece que está profundo.

- Espera que ya llegará, le dice el amigo.

En esto ven bajar una cabra corriendo hacia el pozo.

- Mira la cabra esa, ¡Como corre!

La cabra se tira de cabeza al pozo, y dice Stan:

- Esta tenía más sed que tú, ¿Eh?

Entonces, aparece el cabrero y les pregunta:

- Buenas tardes, ¿Han visto una cabra por aquí?

- Sí señor, acaba de tirarse al pozo, pobrecilla, seguro que tenía sed.

- Pero cómo se va a tirar al pozo la cabra, si la tenía yo aquí, ¡amarrada a una piedra!

-.-.-

Christophe entra en un banco y le dice a la cajera:

- Quiero abrir una puta cuenta.

- Por favor, señor, está prohibido hablar de esa manera aquí.

- ¿Por qué mierda prohíben eso?

- Señor, le suplico deje de decir palabrotas.

- Me importa un pito lo que piense usted, yo sólo quiero abrir una miserable cuenta en este puto banco.

Entonces la cajera se va y regresa con el director del banco.

El director sale, enfadado e increpa al hombre:

- Disculpe, caballero ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¡Joder! Claro que sí. Acabo de ganar 35 millones de euros en la lotería y quiero abrir una puta cuenta en este banco de mierda.

- Ya veo –dice el director–, y esta estúpida perra cabrona le está molestando ¿verdad?

-.-.-

Sharon acompaña a Randy a la consulta del médico. Después del chequeo, el médico llama a solas a la mujer a su despacho y le expone:

-Randy tiene una enfermedad muy grave combinada con un estrés horrible. Si no haces lo siguiente, sin duda morirá: cada mañana prepárale un desayuno saludable. Se amable y asegúrate de que esté siempre de buen humor. Prepárale para la comida algo que le alimente bien y que pueda llevar al trabajo. Y cuando vuelva a casa más tarde, una cena especial. No le agobies con tareas, ya que esto podría aumentar su estrés. No hables de tus problemas ni discutas con él, sólo agravarás su estrés. Intenta que se relaje por las noches utilizando ropa interior sexy y dándole muchos masajes. Anímale a que vea algo de deportes en la televisión. Y, lo más importante, haz el amor con él varias veces a la semana y satisface todos sus caprichos sexuales. Si puedes hacer esto durante los próximos diez o doce meses, creo que tu marido recuperará su salud completamente.

De camino a casa, Randy pregunta a Sharon:

- ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

- Que te vas a morir.

-.-.-

Cartman vaquero que entra en un bar, al cabo de un rato sale y dice:

- ¿Dónde está mi caballo? Como salga en un minuto y no encuentre a mi caballo voy a tener que hacer lo que hice en San Francisco.

Al cabo de un minuto vuelve a salir y dice

- ¿Dónde está mi caballo? aquí no está.

Y vuelve a decir:

- Como mi caballo no esté aquí en un minuto voy a tener que hacer lo que hice en San Francisco.

Al cabo de un minuto

- Muy bien mi caballo ya ha parecido así me gusta.

Y dice un tipo del bar

- Creo que hablo en nombre de todo el pueblo, así que solo por curiosidad: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo en San Francisco?

- Pues, que me fui a pie.

-.-.-

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! En el colegio, en la clase de informática, me pidieron que para mañana explique la diferencia entre 'virtualmente' y 'realmente' –avisó la pequeña Karen.

-Bueno, pregúntale a tu madre si se acostaría con otro hombre por un millón de euros. La niña obedece:

-Mamá, ¿te acostarías con otro hombre por un millón de euros?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Dijo que sí!

-Bueno, ahora anda y pregúntele a tu hermano.

-Kenny, ¿te acostarías con un hombre por un millón de euros?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡También dijo que sí!

-Bien y Pregúntele también a tu hermano mayor.

-Kevin, ¿te acostarías con un hombre por un millón de euros?

-¡Pues claro!

-Papá, papá, ¡él también ha dicho que sí!

- ¿Ves?, 'VIRTUALMENTE' tenemos tres millones de euros, pero 'REALMENTE' sólo tenemos un par de maricas y una puta en casa.

-.-.-

Un pasajero le toca el hombro al taxista Tweek para hacerle una pregunta.

Tweek grita, pierde el control del coche, casi choca con un camión, se sube a la acera y se mete en un escaparate haciendo pedazos los vidrios.

Por un momento no se oye nada en el taxi, hasta que Tweek dice:

-¡GAH! ¡Señor, jamás haga eso otra vez! ¡Casi me muero del susto!

El pasajero le pide disculpas y le dice:

-No pensé que fuera a asustarse tanto si le tocaba el hombro.

El taxista le dice:

-¡Jesús! ¡Es que es mi primer día como taxista! ¡AH!

- ¿Y qué hacía antes?

-¡F-Fui chófer de un coche funerario durante 30 años!

-.-.-

Craig le cuenta a Clyde charlando:

-Mi tío se murió de cataratas.

-¿Le operaron?

-No, le empujaron al Niágara.

-.-.-

Token y Clyde se encuentran:

- Tio... La vida es solo una concatenación de contradicciones, una tras otra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Por ejemplo: "Separado" se escribe todo junto y "todo junto" se escribe separado.

-.-.-

- ¿Papá, los marcianos son amigos o enemigos? –pregunta Kyle.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, hijo?

- Es que se están llevando a mi abuelita.

- Pues entonces, son amigos.

-.-.-

Kyle, Stan y Kenny están discutiendo sobre la cosa más rápida del mundo:

El primero dice: Yo creo que la cosa más rápida del mundo es el rayo; cuando cae del cielo, baja tan rápido que ni los ves.

Stan dice: Yo creo que la cosa más rápida es la luz, porque cuando llegas a tu casa y le aprietas el interruptor para encenderla, pulsas y al instante, sin darte cuenta esta encendida.

Kenny comenta: Pues yo creo que hay otra cosa más rápida que el rayo y la luz.

Los otros dos preguntan: ¿Y cuál es?

-La diarrea. Una noche estaba en el campo y de pronto se me retorció el estómago; salí para mi casa como un rayo y cuando encendí la luz, ya me había cagado.

-.-.-

- ¿Ya sabes que el jefe se ha muerto? –pregunta Pip

- Sí, pero quisiera saber quién fue el que falleció con él –responde Butters

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No leíste la esquela que puso la empresa?

"...y con él se fue un gran trabajador..."

-.-.-

Están dos locos conocidos como Stan y Kenny en un manicomio y el prmiero le dice al otro:

-¡Tenemos que escaparnos!

Y Kenny pregunta:

-Bueno, pero ¿cómo?

-Mira, si la valla es muy alta escarbaremos por debajo, y si es muy baja saltaremos por encima.

Va a mirar la valla y cuando vuelve le dice al otro:

-No nos podemos escapar, ¡no hay valla!

* * *

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Y feliz lunes, estoy contenta y a la vez, triste por anunciar que este es el último capítulo de este fic, ya que voy a comenzar con otras cosas que probablemente vaya subiendo a lo largo de estas semanas.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic y le dieron a favoritos! Seguro van a comenzar con un GRAN lunes todas las semanas sin importar la ausencia de los chistes, asi que espero que tengan días geniales y nos leemos luego :D**

**CoffiG**


End file.
